Starstruck
by KrazyKaleigh
Summary: When I saw her, I thought she was just another ordinary girl. Well, I have a screwed up sense of normalcy. When I saw him, I was... well, starstruck. This is the story of one Starlight Twinkle Frey and her adventures trying to defeat the most powerful being of all: Fear.
1. Jack

Starstruck: Chapter One

**Kaleigh: Hello everyone! I'm Kaleigh, a very krazy girl who's a horrible speller, if you hadn't read my bio. I'm actually not that bad at spelling, but I still probably couldn't do this without my best friend Phoenix, who insists on me calling her Rylie. **

**Phoenix: I do not! It was a faze!**

**Starlight: Let's get on with it. **

**Kaleigh: Well then, Miss Twinkle, if you're so smart...**

**Starlight: *rolls eyes* OH my gosh. **

The first time I saw her, I was pretty sure that she was a regular girl. It was a cold, crisp December 23rd snow day and I had just finished dropping three feet of snow on Burgees town, when I saw something on a roof. It was a girl sitting there, shivering, blowing into her hands. She wore a baggy, thin shirt, and huge shorts that hardly has her any warmth either.

Okay, maybe my sense of normalcy is screwed up. That's not the point.

The point is that she looked lonely, so even though she couldn't see me, I flew over and sat next to her. Besides, I was thoroughly exhausted.

"Oh, hello there." her voice sounded soft, yet full of emotion. I looked around. There was no one else on the roof.

"Are you talking to... me?" I was caught off guard when I stared into her eyes. Even as a little five year old, they were the same twinkling silver color that had always struck me as perfect.

"Who else would I be talking to, silly?" she giggled, "We're the only ones here."

My heart jumped out of my frozen chest, "You mean... you can see me?"

Any normal believer... well, at that time it WASN'T normal for me to have believers, but anyways, they would've been like, 'Well why would you think that?' which is kind of expected from them. But she was different.

"Yes. I can," she smiled kindly at me, "But I know why you're asking. People don't usually see you. They don't believe in you. I see you. They don't." she gestured to the kids playing in the snow.

"How do you KNOW that?" I asked her, mystified yet intrigued.

She simply said, "I watch and listen."

I jumped up, "So you... believe in me? You know who I am?"

She giggled and poked me, "Sit down. You'll fall off. You're Jack Frost."

I almost did fall off just then. "You... you know my name! You see me! You hear me! You believe in me!"

The girl laughed, "Hey, Jack? I know you're busy and all, but could you spare some time to be friends with me?"

I looked at her and immediately was startled again by her eyes, this time filled with hope and wonder. How could I say no? "Of course."

"Eeep!" She jumped up and hugged me. The small thin girl barely reached my waist, so I bent down and hugged her back. "Ow ow ow ow ow," she winced, rubbing her back where I'd hugged her.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled, "Did I hurt you?"

"Nope, I'm okay," she sat down again, "So. What's it like being immortal, Jack?"

"Long. And fun," I grinned at her, "You know me, but I don't know you. Tell me a bit about yourself."

She giggled softly, "My name is Starlight Twinkle Frey. I'm five years old, and my biggest dream EVER would be to meet magical people. And I did." she gave me the cutest little smile and it was contagious, "Jack, are Santa and the Easter Bunny and the Tooth fairy real, too? I know Sandman is because he visited me specially at night when I was younger."

"All real, Starlight," I put my arm around her.

She pouted. I was about to take my arm away, it was probably making her cold, but she said, "Don't call me Starlight. Call me Twinkle."

Relieved I wasn't harming her physically, I grinned, "But Starlight, it's your name!"

"No."

"Star?"

"No."

"My my, Starlight, you are a tough cookie."

"Well!" she humphed, "Next time you call me Starlight or Star I won't talk to you for one minute an twenty-four seconds. THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO WORLD," she ended defiantly, half-shouting.

"Well, that's tough, little Starlight. Because I'm going to keep calling you that." No response. I looked at her again. Her eyebrows were furrowed together, very adorably, I might add. She was counting fervently on her fingers.

"Twinkle? Twinkle, I thought you were joking! Twinkie... Twinkle... Twinkle... Twinkle..! Twinkle!" I tried my best to get Star's attention for the next 1 minute and 24 seconds before she acknowledged my presence.

"Shut up, Frosty," she muttered.

"Oh, good!" I brightened up, "Starlight... I mean TWINKLE! TWINKLE- Ow!" After punching me, Star got back to counting on her fingers. This time, I waited it out.

"Sorry, Twink," I muttered.

For a split second I thought she wouldn't talk to me for an hour, but Star just smiled. "Twink is fine." she rested her head on my shoulder. There were so many questions I wanted to ask her. Why was she on the roof? Why didn't she have a jacket or shoes? Why did Sandy have to visit her personally? Why did she believe in me? I let her rest.

"Thank you, Twink," I murmured, trying to keep her warm.

She sneezed, "Thank YOU, Jack."

"You should get inside," I told her worriedly, "You'll get sick. Frostbite."

Star shook her head so fast I couldn't see it move, "No. No, I can't do that." I didn't ask why.

"Freak!" A voice called from inside the house, "Get here THIS INSTANT, you worthless piece of freak scum!"

Star gave me a scared look, and climbed through a small trapdoor in the roof faster than I could say, "Twink!"

She peeked her head out, "Meet me again tomorrow Jack?"

I half-smiled, worried for Star. "I'll always be here, Twinkerbelle."

"Thanks, Jack," she whispered, before disappearing once more.

Well, she might have seemed ordinary at first, but in reality, Starlight Twinkle Frey was quite the opposite.

And I was glad for that.

**Kaleigh: So, how was it? Like? Love? Hate? Tell meeeee!**


	2. Starlight

Starstruck: Chapter Two

**Kaleigh: Hello again! I would like to say hi to my readers because they are amazing (even if they don't review). So... here's chapter two!**

When I first saw him, I was... well, starstruck. Haha. I'm so good with puns.

My thought when I looked at him was, "He's cute." Then, "And nice." Which lead to, "BFFLS!"

Only five at the time, I could still sense everything about him. He was lonely. He was cold. He wanted to have fun. He needed a friend.

I was lonely. I was cold. I wanted to have fun. I needed a friend.

We fit each other perfectly. Even at five I knew we'd be friends for a long, long time.

That night at home was brutal. My stepdad had a bad day at work, Franny failed a test, Daniel got into a fight, and Mum wasn't home so she couldn't see me. Comfort me.

By the end of the night, I'd lost two teeth. One punched out by Daniel, one by my stepdad. I don't even know why Mum married him.

Despite everything, I still was hopeful. The two blood covered teeth clutched into my hand were my way to see her.

But wait, oh no. I didn't have a pillow to put them under.

'Jack is nice,' I reminded myself, 'so his friends will be nice, too. Which means the Tooth Fairy will come, pillow or no pillow.' That was the one thought that kept me going towards the cellar, where I was locked for the night. One hundred and twenty-four locks. Even at that time I knew a minute was sixty seconds and not one hundred, but I figured it would be easier to remember.

I curled up on the hard, cold floor. Jack was cold, but not like this floor. This floor reminded you or darkness and loneliness and fear. Jack reminded you of pure fun and joy.

And snow.

'And cuteness,' One part of me thought.

'Shut up, you're five. He doesn't like five year olds,' another part of me argued.

'I won't stay five forever,' the first part pointed out.

The second part had nothing to say.

It got later and later. My wounds ached. I wanted more than anything else to just... fall... aslee-

No. No no no no no. I will stay awake all night if the Tooth Fairy might come. I need to give her my teeth. She needs them. She needs them.

And THAT thought kept me awake until a soft fluttering of wings was heard. "Wha..? Oh, no..." A silky smooth, feminine voice whispered, "Oh, no..."

I tried to say something, but my jaw ached. "Tooth," I was pretty sure I'd managed.

"Someone! Are you in there?" She whispered urgently.

Tears rolled down my cheeks from the effort of speaking, "Here. Have teeth."

I heard one hundred and twenty-five clicks, including opening the door. A very pretty fairy flew in. She looked like she had pink, purple, and blue feathers. Her face masked one of utter concern. "Where are you?" she whispered.

She couldn't even see me.

"Here," I winced with the pain in my jaw, "No pillow. Sorry. Have teeth." That was all I could say for that moment, as my jaw kept telling the rest if me to die a painful death.

"Oh, you poor girl." As the Tooth fairy got closer, I saw the tears roll down her cheeks. Slowly, I unclenched the fist with my teeth in it. She put her thin hands around my small one and tears slipped off her face onto our hands.

"No cry pretty lady," I rasped.

That set her off. She was sobbing now, but keeping it quiet very well. She took the teeth and slid them into a box. The Tooth fairy then pressed four shiny quarters into my hand and re-closed the fist.

But she didn't let go of my hand. She held onto it. I felt the strangest sensation fall over me, as if all my broken bones and other wounds were healing. But it didn't hurt.

"Thank you Tooth," I couldn't get the 'fairy' part out.

The Tooth fairy didn't seem to mind, "My name is Toothiana, Tooth if you want," she whispered, "If you ever need me..." She placed a small bell shaped like a tooth on the floor next to me. I grabbed it with my other hand. "Jingle it. I'll come."

Tears of gratitude rolled down my face and into my ears, "Thank you. Tooth," My voice didn't feel raspy but I was still tired.

And she left.

I peacefully fell asleep that night, and dreamed of Jack and Tooth. And Mum. And everyone else in that dingy house went to the deepest darkest pit on Earth and never came back.

**Star: Thank you thank you and good night!**


	3. Jack 2

Starstruck: Chapter Three

**Kaleigh: Here's chapter three! Is anyone reading this? Reviewz plz. Or at least follows... so I know...**

When you're with Twinkerbelle Frey, you know, you just know. That she's different. Special. She has this thing about her that makes you trust her, makes you like her, because she is just so Utterly Perfect. And it's contagious, like some 'perfect disease'. Perfectitis. That's what she had.

But I didn't mind, really. I thought it was just amazing, because literally she has one million reasons not to have Perfectitis and she still has it.

One of those reasons, for example, is her parents and siblings. Well, PARENT and siblings.

But let's not get ahead of ourselves. On December 24th I had no idea of this.

The next day I found her on the roof again. Same clothes, except they seemed... weirder. I know. Greeat vocabulary.

"It's Christmas Eve!" I shouted to her, "You get to see North!"

Star peered into my eyes, "North?" she had that young, innocent, curious look in her eyes.

"Santa Claus," I elaborated.

She smiled back at me, but she seemed kind of out of it. "Mmmhmmm."

"Twinkerbelle, what's up? Why so sad?" I asked her.

The look in her eyes was enough. Something had happened to her. I remembered what that voice inside the house had screamed. 'Freak. Get in here this instant, you worthless piece if freak scum.' That's what it said.

"I'm fine Jack," she rested her tiny little five year old head on my chest.

"No, Twinkerbelle, you are most definitely NOT fine," I whispered. There was a pause. Star opened her mouth. That's when I saw.

"Twinkerbelle!" I shouted gleefully, picking her up. She seemed happy but wary at this sudden change of mood, "You lost your teeth! Toothiana came to get them, didn't she?"

Star giggled, "Yeah. Tooth is very nice. She healed - I mean..." the little girl stumbled, trying to find something to say, "She healed my... my thumb. I had a cut."

I eyed her. I had a feeling she was lying. "Twinkle Frey, you know you can tell me ANYTHING and I will still be there for you always, right?"

Star's eyes twinkled. That's when I realized what was wrong. Her eyes weren't twinkling. "Really, Jack? You promise you'll never ever leave me. Never. You'll always come back."

She held out her pinky innocently. I took it in mine, "Of course, Starlight. That's what best friends are for." I waited one minute and twenty-four seconds before she spoke. I didn't mind.

"My... my daddy is dead," she frowned, "I have a stepdaddy who likes to hurt me and a step sissy and a stepbrother but they like to hurt me too. And mommy is never home. Never anymore. No one likes me, Jack. I'm just the freak girl who lives on the corner of Franklin and Houstin. No one cares."

My heart swelled up with emotion. "I care about you, Twinkerbelle. I do. I swear it forever." I ached all over. How could someone hurt a girl like Star? How did that even work?

Star burst into tears. Not really knowing what to do, I plopped her on my lap and tried to hug her and not give her hypothermia at the same time. "J-jack..." she sniffed, and then grinned, "I wanna do something fun!"

I grinned at little Star. She was so small. "Let's ice skate!" I picked her up and plopped her on my back, "Hold on tight. This will be fun." I took off. Flying.

After being in peril for a few seconds, Star laughed. And then screamed with delight. "Keep it down a notch, Twinkerbelle," I laughed, "People will see you flying and flip out." I was careful not to use the word 'freak' in front of Star now.

We played until it was starting to get dark. "I have to go home now," she smiled sadly.

"But... Twink, you can't go home to those... no, I won't let you." I decided.

The sadness and regret in her eyes was almost more than I could bear, "It's my home. It's the only place I have."

"No." I shook my head and then almost laughed, "Twinkerbelle, I have got the most amazingly Jack Frost idea EVER."

Star leaned in, excited, "What? What, Jack, what?"

"How about..." I whispered, "When North - I mean, Santa - comes, we can take you and you can help give the gifts!" The look on Star's face was priceless. "And you could live with him. In the North Pole."

Star just gaped at me for a couple of seconds, and then gave me a huge hug that sent us crashing into a snow bank. "Woah, Twinkerbelle! Easy there!"

"OH MY GOSH I LOVE YOU JACK FROST!" She screamed. I grinned at her.

"Well..." I whispered, "Let's make sure we catch North before he goes!"

"North," Star giggled, "I like it better than Santa Claus."

"Don't tell him that," I winked at her.

**Kaleigh: And dats the end. **


	4. Starlight 2

Starstruck: Chapter Four

It had been eight and a half years since I'd moved in with North. I was 13. Life there was pretty damn sweet, compared to what I was used to.

Life was pretty damn sweet compared to ANYTHING.

"Easter is in three days!" I sang, skipping around North's workshop.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Can't wait til we see the Easter Kangaroo, Twinkerbelle."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Why?"

Jack tried not to laugh, "He looks like a kangaroo."

I gave him my best glare, "Duh. And that's perfectly nice... Coming from such beauty as yourself."

Jack spun in a circle, "WHO TAUGHT TWINKLE SARCASM?! YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM THE MIGHTY-" he paused, fake flipping his hair, "-AND BEAUTIFUL JACK FROST!"

I fell on the floor, laughing. "Look who's a beauty now, hot stuff." he laughed.

I blushed, "You're mean, Snow Cone."

He puckered his lips up, "I'm too purdy!"

I laughed some more. And then Jack pulled me up and decided that we'd go flying.

"Come on, hurry up already!" He moaned.

"It's not my fault I'll get frostbite if I don't have shoes or a jacket in the NORTH POLE," I rolled my eyes.

"Well then, miss I'll-Get-Frostbite, hurry up." Jack shrugged.

Once I was ready, I took Jack's hand. He pulled me outside and onto his back. "You ready, Twinkerbelle?"

"I'M READY!" I screamed with joy.

He took off. My stomach swooped and jumped all over the place. "WOOOOOOOH!"

"Easy there, Twinkerbelle!"

"Easy there, Snow Cone!" I giggled.

We flew all the way to Burgess, Jack dropping me off right at Jamie Bennett's house. He came running around from his backyard and tackled me with a hug. "TWINK!" He yelled.

"Hey, Jamie B, what's happening man? I haven't seen YOU in AGES!" I hugged him harder than was physically possible.

"Nothing much," the eight year old boy breathed, "Where's Jack?"

"Right here, kiddo," Jack flew over and ruffled Jamie's hair, "Miss us?"

"Loads!" Jaime laughed, sending white puffs of frozen air out of his mouth, "How's Santa Claus? Have you seen Tooth? Easter Kangaroo?"

"I can't believe it," Jack mock-sighed.

"Still mad about the blizzard of 68," I informed Jamie.

"What happened?" Jamie leaned forward, but then stopped. "Hold on!" He ran into his house. From the window, I saw him point at me a couple times.

A few minutes later, he rushed out with two steaming mugs of cocoa. "Thanks, Jamie B," I grinned at him, taking a mug.

Jack looked mystified, "What IS that stuff?"

Jamie and I gaped at him. "Seriously?" I asked.

"What?" Jack peered in and then backed away, "It's HOT!"

Jamie laughed, "It's hot chocolate. Holy stuff. It makes sure-"

"-that you don't get frostbite," I interrupted.

Jack glared at me, "Why can't there be a drink that makes you cold in the heat?" Jamie and I shared a look. "Oh, there is? WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO, TWINKERBELLE?!"

We finished drinking in silence. Jamie dashed to put the mugs away and then ran back outside, cheeks red, but grinning. "You owe me some serious sledding." he pointed out.

"What are we waiting for, then?" I asked.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Gosh, Twinkerbelle, why do you have to be so damn cliché?"

I flicked him.

Jamie and I ran to get the sleds but quickly came back. "Finally," Jack fake scoffed, "On your marks, get set... bananas! Go!" He gave us each a shove, a huge shove, and created the slipperiest ice possible to make us go REALLY fast.

All was going really well. Until we ran into E. Aster Bunnymund. Okay maybe I am a bit cliché.

"Bunny!" I jumped off my sleigh and gave him a fat bear hug. I was proud to say he looked embarrassed.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes," he pried me off him, and looked at Jack glaringly. "My, my. It's been awhile. Blizzard of 68, I believe."

Jack turned to Jamie, who was looking at Bunny in awe, "SEE? HE FEELS THE NEED TO POINT IT OUT EVERY TIME WE SEE EACH OTHER EVEN THOUGH IT WAS LIKE TWO HUNDRED YEARS AGO!"

"You're the Easter Bunny," Jamie's jaw was on the ground about now.

"Err, I guess I am, mate," Bunny replied.

Jamie looked even more confused now, "You're Australian. The Easter Bunny's Australian."

Bunny shook his head, "Anklebiters. Yetis! Get them in the sack!"

A couple of Santa's yetis plucked us up and threw us in a red sack. I frowned, "PHIL! IF THAT'S YOU I SWEAR I'LL-"

"No swearing, Sheila," I could feel Bunny smirking. A crash.

"What's that?" Jamie asked, frightened out of his mind.

I giggled and hugged him, "He's just smashing a portal. You'll feel sick in a couple seconds but we're going to Santa's worksh-" The sensation of twisting around like a dead fish, nauseation, and a growing headache cut me off. Jamie whimpered.

But it was only for a second. We crashed through the other side of the portal, rolled a couple times, and then came to a stop.

Jamie peeked his head out and gasped. We were definitely at Santa's workshop.

**Kaleigh: AND we're done here. **


	5. Jack 3

Starstruck: Chapter Five

**Kaleigh: Hey y'all. This is Chapter Five. **

"Woahhh..." Jamie could barely move his mouth, let alone speak. I squeezed out of the sack and glared at the yeti.

"Phil! I'm ashamed at your blatant treachery and betrayal!" I frowned at him.

Phil grunted and hung his head.

Toothiana, North, and Sandy were all there too. "Hey Tooth! Hi Sandy!" Star waved to the two and smirked at North, "What now?"

I looked around, impressed, "The Big Four. All in one place. The Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, The Sandman, and the Easter Kangaroo."

Bunny looked UNimpressed, "Mate, I'm not a Kangaroo."

"Jack, we had this conversation this morning," Star reminded me sternly.

Jamie was gaping, "Tooth fairy. Sandman. Santa Claus. Easter Kanga- I mean, Bunny..." He looked at the ground sheepishly.

Star looked at North. "Why are we even here?"

"Because," North had a glint in his eyes I didn't really love, "The Man in Moon has chosen Jack to be a Guardian!"

About five hundred elves came out of nowhere and started playing music. North took out a giant book and flipped to a page.

Jamie stared at me and everything else in awe from inside the sack, "Whoah... What's a Guardian?"

I looked around, "Hold on a sec, everyone." They didn't hold on a sec. "Stop!" They didn't. I slammed my staff on the ground, freezing two or so elves with trombones near him. Besides that, the ground around him froze. "What makes you think I even WANT to be a Guardian?"

"Of course you do," North said absentmindedly, "Continue." They did.

"No!" I slammed my staff on the ground and a couple more elves froze, "I don't want to be a Guardian! You guys are workers and deadlines. I'm snow days and fun times. Tell me how that mixes?"

Jamie looked at me, confused, "Jack, what's a Guardian?" I saw Star whisper something to him out of the corner of my eye. He nodded.

Tooth looked at me for a second, and then rushed over to me. She stuck her fingers inside my mouth, pulled it open, and looked at... my teeth? "Oh, they really DO glow like freshly fallen snow," she sighed. I could hear Star laughing in the background. Some baby fairies sighed. Tooth straightened up, "Ladies. Keep the uniform."

North sighed, looking me in the eye, "Jack, Pitch is back."

Pitch? WHY on Earth did they think I, JACK FROST, was capable of dealing with that guy? "All the more reason to choose someone more experienced."

Bunny rolled his eyes, "See? Thas' what I said e'd say."

Tooth froze suddenly, "Trouble at Tooth Palace!" And she was gone.

"Tooth?" Star called.

North looked worried, "EVERYONE TO THE SLEIGH!" He pulled us outside.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't wanna ride in some rickety old..." I stopped short. The sleigh was anything BUT rickety and old. It was a high tech flying MACHINE.

Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Star giving Bunnymund a sympathetic look. "Can I take my tunnels, North?" The Aussie rabbit looked sick already.

"Nope!" North said cheerfully, "Now, Twinkle, I trust you to watch Jamie while we're gone..."

"NO WAY!" Star and Jamie both yelled at the same time. "There's no way I'm sticking here while you're off fighting and possibly getting hurt," Jamie added.

Star, grinning, pulled out a glittering bag and some weird catapult thing, "I have a flamethrower! And glitter!"

Bunnymund stared at her strangely, "Glitter, Sheila?"

"Glitter," she said firmly.

"I won't leave you Jack," Jamie held his head high.

"Alright then!" North bellowed, "EVERYONE in the sleigh!"

"Dasher! Dixon! Cupid! Comet! Rudolph! Whatever the rest of you are!" Star cried, "LETS GO!"

We took off. Bunny looked like he was going to be sick. I felt a strange grin creep onto my face. "Bunny! Really, you should get a peek up here."

Bunny groaned, "Shut up, Frostbite."

I laughed, "Come on! The view's fantabulous- AH!" I "stumbled" off the edge of the sleigh.

Laying there on one of the lander-thingies, I watched as Star and Bunny carefully peeked over, looking ready to throw up. "You DO care," I grinned.

Finally, we were at Tooth's Palace. Everywhere I looked there was darkness. "Pitch has been here - may still be here," North said gravely, "Lets get moving."

"Flame throwing glitter-ers UNITE!" I heard Star and Jamie cheer.

"Nuh-uh," North wagged a finger at them, "You're on sleigh watching duty. Come on, lets go find Tooth."

I knew Star, and I knew North would regret saying that.

**Kaleigh: Voila. **


	6. Starlight 3

Startstruck: Chapter Six

**Kaleigh: This chapter contains abuse so if you don't feel comfortable, skip it. **

I couldn't BELIEVE North.

He was making Jamie and I stay here in he sleigh? All by ourselves? I hadn't come here to go sleigh-watching.

"No Frikin Way," I voiced.

Jamie giggled nervously, "But Santa - I mean, North - said to stay in the sleigh."

"Well," I stood up, "I don't care." I picked up my flamethrower and a bar of chocolate, "Come on! Grab the glitter."

Jamie's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Okay!" I hopped out of the sleigh and put a finger to my lips. He followed me as we slinked around like ninjas.

"There they are!" Jamie whispered excitedly.

"Guardians," a cold voice seemed to come from all around. Jamie held the glitter up high.

"Pitch," I mumbled softly.

"How nice it is to see you all." The voice was cold. Dark. Everything I hated. It made you feel like you were trapped in a dark closet. I was claustrophobic.

"Pitch!" Tooth called on be edge of tears, "You... you took my fairies! And the teeth!" I gasped, eyes opening. Teeth held memories. Which meant Pitch had just stolen the purest memories of tons of little children. Of ALL the little children.

"Ah, Jack Frost," the voice sneered, "I never thought you would be one to join the Guardians."

"I haven't." Jack was looking everywhere.

"Ah, a neutral party," the voice sounded scaly, "Alright. From now on you don't exist." Jack's mouth dropped open and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Give. Me. My. FARIES!" Tooth cried, rushing at Pitch.

What happened next was a blur. Pitch was a huge fight, loads of insults I'd never remember, and then I DID remember that I had a flamethrower. And glitter. And chocolate.

I opened the chocolate bar and broke off two pieces. I stuffed one in my mouth and handed one to Jamie. "Hyber shoclat," I murmured. He ate it. I lit the flamethrower and chucked a ball of fire at Pitch. He gasped and held his back.

"STARLIGHT TWINKLE FREY, I THOUGH I TOLD YOU TO GUARD THE SLEIGH!" North yelled, "OH NO, YOU BROUGHT JAMIE TOO?"

"Tell North he's an idiot," I mumbled, "You just told him our names!"

Jack laughed. He was familiar with the habit I had of not talking to anyone who called me Star or Starlight for one minute and twenty-four seconds. While I counted, the fight continued and Jamie took over the flamethrower.

Finally, Pitch saw us, "Mortals! What are YOU doing here?"

"Didn't you hear our argument earlier?" I scoffed.

"Don't scoff at me!" He roared. Oh, no. I felt a flashback coming on.

A little girl is quietly cooking what looks like breakfast. A man and two children are waiting impatiently for her to finish.

The man walks up and grabs the girl's shoulder, surprising her. She jumps and a piece of bacon flies off of the griddle. I winced, knowing what came next.

"YOU WORTHLESS FREAK!" The man roars, slugging the helpless little girl in the face. She doesn't cry but there is pain and sorrow in her eyes. "I ASK YOU TO DO ONE SIMPLE CHORE, AND THAT IS TO MAKE BREAKFAST! AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU BURN THE BACON! AND DROP IT ON THE FLOOR!"

"P-please," the girl begs, "P-please don't h-hurt me!" I bowed my head sadly. I didn't realize I was shaking.

The man roars again and picks up the burning pan. He dumps the eggs in the garbage, "THIS IS WHAT I THINK OF YOU, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!" He presses her hand to the burning pan.

She screams. I winced and tried to run at her, but I was locked in place.

"THIS. IS. WHAT. YOU. GET. YOU. WORTHLESS. UNGRATEFUL. FREAKISH. PIECE. OF. SHIT!" The man holds the pan to her hand. Tears slip down my cheek. That was painful, but I'd never realized how bad it looked.

The poor little girl is sobbing now. "STOP IT! ST-TOP! THAT H-HURTS!" I feel her pain, that burning sensation, that feeling that your hand is on fire, that it's... it's just indescribably horrible.

'It's just a nightmare,' I reminded myself, 'Or a daymare.'

"Oh, but it's SO much more," That cold evil voice whispers, "It's a MEMORY." I thought that he would pull me out of my dream at this point. But that was not the case.

"LET GO OF ME!" The little girl, Past-Star, cries. That's when she made her mistake. Hitting him.

"What did you just do?" The pan clatters to the floor, but his face is more dangerous than ever. I wanted to cover my eyes, hide, run, ANYTHING but relive this, but my muscles were frozen in place.

Wisely, Little-Star remains quiet.

The man grabs a knife and Little-Star's hair and pulls her down to the cellar. He shoves her on the ground and rips off her shirt. Her back is covered in welts and bruises.

It's not enough. I shut my eyes, but I still heard his voice, "This is what you are."

Screams. Screams. I gasped, trying to keep my eyes shut. I didn't want them to, but they fluttered open. I saw the words clearly written in blood on Little-Star's back.

Freak.

I can't escape. I can't. Escape.


End file.
